Tales from the Burrow
by Loony loves Starkid
Summary: Short stories all about the Weasley's before, during and after their Hogwarts years. Lot's of fluffy, family moments, as well as some romance eventually. Please enjoy!
1. Accidental Magic

'Muuuuuu*hic*uuummmm!' Little Ron yelled. 'Fred *hic* turned teddy *hic* into a scarwy spider!'

Molly came bustling down the stairs from Ginny's room, managing to look angry and concerned at the same time.

'It's alright, Ronny.' she whispered to her sixth son, who immediately quietened down at the sound of his mother's calming voice, but was still sniffling at the sight of his transfigured teddy-spider.

Molly picked him up off the floor, and hugged him close to her. Ron began to calm down, slowly and Molly used that to take him up to his small bed. She laid him down expertly, and began to rub his stomach. His breathing evened out and started to fall asleep. Soon enough, Ron was sleeping happily which made Molly remember what her son had told her, and why he was upset in the first place.

She stormed to her twin's room, almost throwing open the door. 'Frederick Weasley, get here now!'

Her two identical boys slowly walked out from under their pillows and blankets, both looking slightly abashed. Molly was very careful not to be fooled by their innocent looks, her brother's had gotten out of trouble easily with those looks.

'Fred, I'd like to speak to you, please.' Molly said firmly and saw the boys look at each other, then back at her. One twin, she assumed that it was George, whispered, 'Just Fred?'

'Yes, sorry for awakening you, George,' Molly apologised to the twin that asked. He nodded and hugged his brother, then trudged back to his and Fred's room.

'Fred, come downstairs,' Molly said to the other twin, who had bent down his head. Molly went down first, and only after she had gotten down, did she realize that Fred had come down without disobeying her at all. It was slightly shocking, but it happened.

'Fred,' Molly began. 'Why did you turn Ron's teddy into a spider?'

'He was playing with one of our broom's. It was my one and I didn't want him to break it.' her son said, looking up at her with his wide eyes.

Molly thought for a short moment, then said, 'Fred, go and get the teddy.'

Fred immediately ran off in search of his brother's toy, leaving Molly to think. Whatever was she going to do with her boys? _'Show them how they could be good role-model's, I suppose,' _Molly smiled to herself.

When Fred came back in with the spider-teddy, Molly hurriedly transfigured it back into the original bear. Fred beamed, grabbed the bear, and ran to his brother's room.

'Fred!' Molly yelled slightly, and he turned around to look at her. 'Come back here after you've given that to Ron. I still need to talk to you.' Fred nodded guiltily and began to run.

Molly shook her head. She loved all her boys (and girl) so much. She loved their smiles, when they all played together, even their little arguments. Most of all, she loved that the Burrow felt like home.

* * *

**AN: Just the start of another series of oneshots. I have quite a few now, these are all about the Weasley's! I do like writing fluffy family moments a lot, it's always adorable (especially if there is a small child involved!) and the twins are so much fun to write. Thanks for reading and see you next time!**


	2. Fred, George and Puffskeins

Fred and George were in a strange situation. They were in Magical Menagerie, looking at the strange animals while their mother looked at school things with Percy.

The keeper of Magical Menagerie, Deanna Lucas, had gone somewhere, possibly out the back and Fred and George, always up for a bit of mischief, snuck in. They found, strangely enough, that the door was unlocked and there was no bell to signify Deanna when someone came in. The twins assumed that it was because she was nearly always at the counter.

Fred looked at George and George looked at Fred, then both looked at their surroundings. It was filled with the strangest creatures, ones that even Xenophilius Lovegood couldn't come up with (it was probably because he knew that they were real creatures).

Their eyes twinkled and they had identical looks on their faces; ones that showed that trouble was brewing. Then, after a few moments of quiet, all hell broke lose.

Fred and George ran and looked into every nook and cranny of the shop. George flipped the sign so that it read 'Closed' and shut the blinds and Fred was currently touching the jewel-encrusted shell of a tortoise.

After at least ten minutes, and Fred and George could tell that enough mischief had been caused. The shop was a complete and utter mess; the previously neatly-stacked boxes were spewn all over the floor, the rats had been set free and were still running around the shop, the big, orange cat had been attacking some strange plant like it was a toy, and the Puffskeins were bouncing happily on the shop's desk.

They were about to leave the shop, when George had turned back around and grabbed a Puffskein for him and Fred, some of the food that was in it's now-open cage, handing one to his twin and left the shop, flipping over the sign.

That, my readers, was how Fred and George had come home with a Puffskein each, saying that they found them outside ('not near the gnomes!' They had added), Ginny seeing it and wailed that she wanted one and their mother looked at them disapprovingly, while their dad had grinned at them and winked.

It was lucky for them that their mother nor Deanna Lucas had found out that they had been the ones to mess up her shop nor the ones to take the two Puffskeins; that was extremely fortunate for the both of them. It was also lucky that Deanna didn't seem to mind to much; what they knew she did mind was the fact that she had to clean their mess up.

Fred and George had named their Puffskeins 'Pumpkin' and 'Puffy' (okay, so Ginny might've had a hand in naming them. So what?) and took care of them until they missed went missing a year later. Nevertheless, Ron, Ginny and the twins had a funeral for the two Puffskeins.

They were, after all, the original idea for their Pygmy Puffs.

* * *

**End AN: Ooh, that was fun! I liked the idea of Fred and George making a mess of Magical Menagerie, then stealing a thing or two. Thanks for reading everyone!**


	3. Lake with a waterfall

It had been four years since I graduated from Hogwarts. Four lonely years out in the big, wide world.

In my seventh year, I was excited, I thought that it would be as much fun as Hogwarts had been. But it isn't, not at all. I barely ever see my friends and family anymore, and sometimes when I do try to see them, they're all somewhere else.

That's what happened today. Dad was at the ministry, even if though it was the holidays and Mum had taken my twin, Molly out for some shopping. I didn't bother telling them I was here, there was no point in that.

So, I sit by a lake with a waterfall. It's been there as long as I could remember. It was my whole childhood and I knew that I could always go there, whether it be because of Molly's constant chatting, arguments in the house, or if I just needed some time alone.

I slowly dip my legs into the water, feeling much calmer as the cool water soaks my thighs. It's my hideaway, and I love it. As I always do when I come down here, I begin to think of things that had happened during my life.

A few weeks back, Auntie Muriel finally 'kicked the bucket', as uncle Ron said on that day. We all came to the funeral, as we all remembered Muriel very, very well. I certainly did; she once told me that I shouldn't be so loud all the time. I told her that it wasn't my fault that was who I was, and that was very fun to say to her.

I got my first ever job; one as a healer. Mum was one, and ever since I had been little, I had wanted to be one too. It turned out that I apparently wasn't calm enough or good enough to be a healer. Well, Mum said to me that she didn't mind, but I could see traces of disappointment on her face. When I arrived home that night, Dad hadn't been home, but Molly had, and she took the opportunity to tell me that she was hadn't been sacked from either of her jobs. I ran out the back door because as much as I love Molly, she has a tendency to gloat a lot; she got that from Dad.

I came here on that night; it was extremely dark and the wind was very loud, but that was what helped me find the shallow part of the lake. I went back after I felt that I was finally alright, and when I did, Mum hugged me and cried. It was one night that we never mentioned to Dad.

Back at Hogwarts, I loved being loud and having parties. Not that I don't anymore, it's just that I'm so busy, all the time. All the work and rushing around, there was hardly any time to spare. Anyway, at Hogwarts, I got in many detentions (not as many as James, but still). Dad was so upset when he heard that I had gotten into my first detention a week after school started. He wrote to me every day, telling me that I shouldn't have done this or I shouldn't have done that, and when we came home for Christmas, Dad embarrased me by telling me off in front of the whole family. Again, I ran here (with my scarf, jacket and gloves of course) and I pushed myself into a tree, seeing as the lake was too cold.

I realize now that only one other member of my family has ever found this place besides me, and that was Lily. Then, we were best friends, always doing everything together. I decided to take her to here, she wanted to know where I went when I ran off. So, I showed her, and she had the biggest smile on her face and said that it was so beautiful (pretty, at that point in time).

I cast a tempus charm, wondering how much time I had spent here. It was 4:15 in the afternoon, and I had to go back soon. I hop out of the water and begin to run, thinking of how beautiful the lake and waterfall seem as I run back from one childhood home to the other.

* * *

**AN: This was for 'Poseidon' in the Greek Mythology Competition. Also, in case you didn't pick it up, the person who's the narrator is Lucy Weasley. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
